


Bloody choices.

by Darkwarrior1010



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwarrior1010/pseuds/Darkwarrior1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't her... It was the other her! But no one would listen to her... No one would believe her....<br/>Why did she press that switch?</p><p>Now everyone is dead... even her beloved papa. Oh why did SHE have to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody choices.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I labeled this for rape, but to be honest there is very little rape present in this fic. It doesn't go into that great of detail, so please don't expect some huge rape scene. 
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy this, it's based off of Blood-stained Switch.

“Do you see her?”

 “Yeah, that's her isn't it? Not just her... but _HER_.”

 Maya walked silently down the hallways of the factory. She didn't do anything as she ignored the chattering scientists around her. The noise of her footsteps was cloaked by the rumbling machine of the building's many production rooms and birdlike-noises uttered by human throats.

 "Is _it_ going to do anything? Should we be afraid?”

"Did the reports say she took her medicine?”

 The words “her” resounded in her head. It wasn't a definition of gender, at least not to her. To her, it was the label of her very being. She clutched her stuffed animal tighter to her chest and ignored the sudden tightness in her chest. _She_ wanted out.

 But Maya was going to be a good girl. Both her and herself. She had already decided upon it a long time ago.

 "Just keep an eye on her, don't let her hit the switch in her father's factory room!”

 “Of course not, that would be disastrous.”

 She turned the corner and opened one of the many doors that was shaking with sound. Entering the room her cloudy but sharp eyes scanned the room for a certain figure. Stopping and letting a hint of a smile grow; she watched her beloved father carefully and strenuously craft the medicine.

 The medicine meant to control her.

 She felt a shudder rip through her petite body, but she forced it back with a small pound against her chest. A driving urge tried to force her away from the safe escape the door provided and to a small red switch on the adjacent wall. She avoided the urge by pressing harder and higher, nearly strangling herself in the process. She would not press that switch. That cursed, evil switch.

 She was so occupied that she didn't notice the rest bells ring and the workers leave their respective stations. The tall slender man that walked up to her and bent down with a smile.

 “Hey sweetie, come to watch your Papa work?”

 Maya looked up, eyes flashing with surprise that was quickly put under control. She smiled at her father and nodded.

 “Yes Daddy, I enjoy watching you work!” He felt her father's arms lift her up into the air and she instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck. A sudden tremor shook her as she felt another urge. The arms wrapped around her father's neck... If she was only a little stronger... Would it take much force to choke him?

  _No. I won't._

 “Daddy, can we go back to our rooms? I'm feeling tired.” She pouted at her father and he smiled. She disregarded the set of chairs next to her that could have easily been used to rest on, she didn't want to fall asleep and possibly let _her_ be in charge.

 “Of course you can Maya,” he said, then frowned. “Is it the pills? If the pills or _her_ is causing you trouble then we should tell the doctors about it.”

 Her eyes widened as he spoke. But as her head was lying on his shoulder he couldn't see her terrified expression. “Oh, no Father, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. That's all.”

 “Are you sure? I don't want my little ten year old to fall sick or for anything to happen.” He didn't mention what could be damaged, but Maya knew as well as him what damage could be done if the other _her_ got out.

 She withdrew her head and gave another cheerful smile. “Of course Daddy! I want to spend some time with you too though!”

 He looked at her carefully as he scratched the faint rubble on his chin. “Argh, I'm sorry sweetie. But I got more work today. Maybe tonight we can... Play... Okay?” He nuzzled her nose with his and set her down.

 “But I don't wanna play like that-” And with the ring of alarm bells, her father rose and left to continue his work, leaving Maya alone with the presence in her head rearing to go.

 But she wouldn't give her the chance. She turned and walked out of the room. She had to sleep. The path down to her room was clear this time. No troubles to hinder her.

  **Aw, but you're no fun.**

 “I don't want your kind of fun. I'm a good little girl. I want Papa and all of those scientists to be proud of me.”

  **Those scientists are terrified of you. None of them trust you, not even our Papa. You've seen the looks on everyone's faces. It's all because of you.**

 “No. It's not me, it's you. None of this here is me but is you. Now, please leave me alone. Let me dream in peace.”

  **Someday I won't have this medicine to restrain me. And when I do I can finally kill them all, for both me and you... Now. Let me through!**

 

 

* * *

 

She woke up in the cold, stuffy room. Her small and plain white bed rattled with her movement. She quickly glanced around her surroundings. “Good. I'm safe. Nothing happened. Nothing at all!” She whispered hysterically.

The sound of something moving against the door to the home unit drew her to her feet and into the living room. She saw the outline of the slender man before anything else, and opened her mouth to scream. But as she did so the figure rushed in and pushed his hand against her petite lips.

“Quiet now sweetie. I'm here. Your Papa is here... And ready to love you too!”

Maya's blood ran cold. No! Not that voice. She didn't like Papa when he used that voice. Papa was scary and mean and pushy when he used that voice.

She struggled to speak—but his hand prevented that. She tried to pull her mouth back—but his grip has kept on her. She silently plead and begged her father to stop—but his lust filled eyes were all that stared back at her. His hand released and withdrew, before reaching over to her arms and gently started to tug off her dress. Maya's eyes widened.

“Please Papa. I don't want to do this tonight, you've been doing it so often recently. I don't want to do it tonight!” She gasped as her father's fingers dug into her soft skin, leaving a score of red marks that glowed red among fading older cuts.

“Aw, but sweetie. You'll enjoy this. I promise, I want to spend time with you. Just like your father should.” His grin sent her body into shudders. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to ignore the man's insane giggles.

 **See. Is this** **thing** **really your Daddy?**

* * *

 

Maya opened her eyes. Her long, white hair lay strewn around her body. The bed beneath her a mess. Her body hurt horribly as well. “Did Papa go back to work?” She sat up, wincing as pain struck her lower body, and grabbed her stuffed animal. Another glance around the room gave her the answer. “It looks like it!”

She dressed herself and stood up as straight as a pencil. She ran her fingers through her hair, making sure to work out the tangles around her rainbow curls. The constant repetition should have calmed her down. The scientists said that order always sets things straight. So why did the order and unity make her anxious? Why did it terrorize her so much she felt like ripping it apart and leaving chaos in its wake?

She walked out into her living room, where a short and clean looking man stood. At the sight of her he gave a weary grin. He was one of the few doctors that actually attempted to be directly kind to her, although she knew that he thought the same of her as the others.

“Hello Albert.” She saw him frown a little from her emotionless tone, but he quickly perked up and scrambled over to her.

“Ms. Maya, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that the medicine pills have been made slightly smaller! They'll now be easier for you to swallow.” He plopped a couple pills into one hand and gave a cup of water to the other. “Now remember, if you don't take both 'Adam' and 'Marry-Go-Round,' then there may be disastrous consequences.” His fake smile grew annoyingly wider. “Now, open up and gulp them down.”

He stood there, watching her without a single glance astray. She didn't want to take the pills, she always felt something weird inside her head after she took them. While they helped her control _her_ and dulled her dark urges, they also gave her vicious headaches. And she didn't like those headaches. But if she didn't take them, then they would record it in their journals. So she popped them into her mouth and took several sips of water to help wash it down. She swallowed and gave a fake, satisfied grin to the man. He smiled back.

“Oh and don't forget Ms. Maya, you are out of school now, I hope you will be able to enjoy yourself.” He said as he guided the young girl out the door of their home unit. The bittersweet memories of kids either stealing her shoes and mocking her, or sitting alongside her, sharing lunch. But there was always black gaps in her memories, and she'd always get in trouble afterwards!

Besides, school was where she discovered... The real her...

But she now supposed that she would never be leaving the facility. After all, if she left she could become a threat, and a whole lot more difficult to control. Why would she need to leave now? When there was food, family, and the ability to be observed in a close environment she couldn't possibly escape from on her own.

“Thank you. Albert. I have not forgotten. May I go see Father in his factory room?”

The scientist nodded. “May I escort you?”

Another safety precaution. Most would get tired of being constantly watched over, but it simply didn't matter much to her now, she just wanted to be with Daddy forever. She paused in her walk at one moment when her thought quickly drifted to her mother, before continuing to move so she could keep pace with Albert. She had no need for things that had never been.

When she arrived at her father's workshop she did the same thing she's always done. Search for him, smile, and stand as she watched him work the long hours away. She hated him for what he kept doing to her every night, she knew she did, _she_ guaranteed that.

But for as long as she could, she would be the girl they desired, because there was nothing for her otherwise. With her expressionless mask and already-dead demeanor, she was sure that no one really considered her a person.

Then the break came, bringing her beloved father forward. “My dear sweetie. How are you today?”

“I'm fine today Daddy, I'll always be fine as long as I'm with you!” She said with a smile. She ignored the deep feeling to spread malice, and focused only on the good parts of her father, it's the only thing that would push _her_ back.

“Ah, okay sweetie. I'm glad you are having a fine day. Listen, Daddy is going to be late coming back to our room. He needs to work hard on this new medicine being developed.” He smiled eagerly, although he bore some scratches on his forehead. She remembered those scratches—She accidentally caused them the night before as her control on herself started to slip.

 “What's the medicine Daddy?” Maya asked. She silently hoped that it wasn't another pill designed to “help” her control her inner urges, two was enough.

“It's something special, a medical breakthrough it's called. And your Daddy gets to be the head of it.”

“What does it do?”

“It'll cancel out _her..._ Forever perhaps! Doesn't that sound exciting sweetie?”

A shudder tried to run through her but she forcefully kept her body still. It wasn't her that was feeling it, it was the other her. She didn't understand why she felt dread instead of glee. She could become a normal child finally.

But wouldn't she lose a whole half of herself in the process? She put on a wide, joyful grin and chuckled at her father. “That sounds amazing Daddy! I can't wait to test it, please work hard. But don't overwork yourself! I don't want Daddy to get hurt.”

“I'll try not to sweetie,” He said as the alarm to get back to work went off, leaving the young girl by herself to continue watching them work. But the day didn't pass easily or quickly, as her gaze now kept slipping over to the emergency red switch on the wall of the room nearby.

The medicine used to treat those like Maya was dangerous, and no one knew how it affected normal people, nor how sometimes even the afflicted were affected. It was a dark situation, but one that was necessary for the survival of everyone... Including the afflicted like her.

It's not as if she chose to be like this... Why did she have to be singled out and held captive like this? It was all for everyone else's safety, including her own. But that simple answer didn't stop the cold feeling inside her that was left behind. She would spend the rest of her life here. That was a certainty. Why did things have to be so unfair for someone born like she was? With _her_ shadowing every single moment.

“These thoughts should bother me. But they are as mindless as someone reading them off of a blank piece of paper,” She told herself quietly, if the scientists noticed her talking to herself they would most likely take her away for a checkup. And she didn't want one of those things.

So the day passed along with each minute more like an hour, in deep reflection of herself and _her._ She noticed how the medicine seemed to be doing wonders to her today, _her_ other self didn't seem to do so much as speak. But that wasn't a guarantee of anything.

It wasn't until a scientist came and told her that night was falling, There were no windows, or clocks to tell the time by, And she turned and left. This scientist was different than Albert, the tension and stiffness in him alerted his nervous state to her clearly.

She was silently escorted to her room, where she bid the scientist goodbye and goodnight and walked into her room. She pulled out a small book at a pen. This was the only place that her thoughts were safe from the reach of _her_. With an emotionless expression and still hands she scribbled down her thoughts into the journal, in the closest blank section she could find. Everything was going down, how her other self came to appear, to her school experiences, to her father's intrusions into her.

While Maya might be as blank and emotionless as a piece of plain white paper, the words she could put down here weren't. The small insecurities of herself and the wavers of stability could be seen in the curve or line of ink on the paper.

She finished with a shiver. Why was it such a worthy fight for _her?_ They'd be at peace in the end wouldn't they?

Her gaze drifted to her clock, it was nearly midnight. She changed into her pajamas and entered her bed, thankful that she didn't have to fear the pushy night mood of her father.

As sleep started to overcome her, she felt a small heat churn inside of her; it burned both hot and cold inside of her.

**The end of me, is the end of you. Don't think any differently.**

* * *

 

Her footsteps rang out in the hallway this time, it was completely silent. Her hair finely brushed through and her cold demeanor seemed usual. But inside her mind was shifting back and forth in a vicious headache, and her footsteps were unsteady.

She had done it. She had not taken the pill. Not that anybody knew it, or could tell about it. The plump, very oblivious woman who only gave her a cup of water and the pills before walking out of the room. It was very easy to just drop the pills into the garbage and trod out into the hallways.

It was time to go see Daddy after all. She hadn't seen him since the day before, and she was eager to lay eyes on her beloved father again. She shoved sweet, loving thoughts of her father into the forefront of her mind, determined to keep _her_ back.

She passed through the door and cast her gaze through the room, both looking forward to and fearing the sight of her father. She saw him working hard at his station and her vision flashed red for a moment, causing her to raise a hand to her head.

But she quickly withdrew it before any of the workers could take notice. Anything appearing out of the ordinary, even if I was something as small as a hand on her head, would lead to suspicions.

Her facade she thought was pretty convincing. But she wasn't sure if she could keep it up all day. What had pushed her to abandon the pill? Normally she would be a good girl and take it. But why didn't she be that good girl? Was it a slight hint of rebellion? A second of losing control? She couldn't decide at this moment. Nor did she wish too.

She gave a light sigh, one that could easily be taken as just breathing. Then had no choice but to stumble back and grip her head with her small hand.

**I'm doing this for your own good you know.**

Her gaze flashed and when she blinked to clear her vision there was a completely different scene in front of her.

Her pale finger pressed against a sunk-in red button on the wall. Her mouth fell open and a gasp escaped her lips.

“No...”

She stepped back quickly in horror, her entire body trembling so hard it that pain rang through her at the spasms; she withdrew her hand quickly, but it was no use. It had already been pressed...

Her vision turned red as the emergency alarms began to sound. Warm liquid trickled out of her ears in small amounts, when it came down the side of her face it had no color; it simply blended in with the red lighting of the room.

 

“ _ **Warning, there is an intruder in the pill making room. Now activating cleansing protocols.”**_

 

She recalled something. It had always been at the back of her mind, but now flashed to the forefront.

“ _You see sweetie, what we do here is dangerous. Many people distrust people like you, and want to kill them. Others dislike sacrifice for the sake of research. If they knew about the things that happened in here, they'd try to destroy it. Does that make sense?”_

_The five year old nodded. “But Father, what's-”_

“ _So every important room in the facility was given a button, it switches the self-defense mechanism on and off. When it's on bad things will happen, especially if people are in that room. That's why you don't touch it. Just be a good girl and don't touch it and things will be fine.” He gave her a hug and whispered a quick “I love you” into her ear._

_The girl barely understood. But she smiled anyway and nodded, “Okay Daddy!” She was never told exactly why the idea of such a button was invented, nor what would happen if the button was pressed. She was only constantly warned not to touch it._

The scientists around her were panicking. Some of them had seen her next to the switch and were waving fingers at her in panic. She could see their open mouths and could hear in her head the accusing words aimed at her, even though the alarms drowned out all noise.

“No... No... It wasn't me! It wasn't me!” She cried, dropping to her knees next to the switch as it began. There was one scientist, Albert, who began running towards her. It must have been his job to observe the factory today. And that sealed his fate.

He reached a hand out towards her, whether out of concern or to grab her, she wasn't sure. She closed her eyes and reached outward, hoping that the scientist who was trying to help her despite undoubtedly being disgusted at her.

She felt hot liquid splash onto her, wet and sticky. Her reopened her eyes, and they widened in shock. Maya watched, mute with horror, as what was once a man in front of her was now nothing more than a pile of bloody chunks.

She screamed, her voice lost within everyone else's wailing and the ear-shattering—literally body-shattering—Explosions that were happening around her.

**So that's what happens with cleansing. Hah, sucks for these people.**

“What-” Her voice was drowned out by the alarms and screaming, but she knew that herself could hear it. “What's going on? People just don't blow up like this!”

She closed her eyes as time seemed to slow. She did remember something about this. It was something that Albert himself explained to her, to help her understand things better. It was only a couple months ago; she had no idea why she forgot about it.

 **You forgot that easily? You thought it yourself,** _**we** _ **thought it ourselves.**

 That's right. The microchip. One implanted to each worker and scientist in the facility. The microchip was set to blow up when the workers in the control room set it off, or automatically when the alarm went off in the room the microchip was in. They only used the manual to “prevent info leaks.”

She hadn't thought of it before. But now she knew. All of those times she'd hear of a scientist resigning or being fired. Those were just niceties. A sweet way of saying murder.

**And they call us the monsters. Everything they're doing here, is more life-wreaking than anything we could be doing.**

She felt a hand grab her and she nearly screamed at the man holding her as her eyelids flew open. It was her father. She exhaled with relief and clutched her father desperately. No matter how badly father would treat her, she'd still need him in this world.

“Father... I'm scared!” she admitted. She stared up at his concerned face, and felt like she would be at least slightly safe.

“Oh course, my little daughter. I love-” His mouth hung open as his body imploded, raining blood and gore upon her. She stared at his face as it fell to the floor; frozen in time with a gaping expression.

She could only stare at it, and then. Her scream tore through the air, far louder and far ear-breaking than the alarms.

She thought she knew... She thought that she understood how warped things were. For the longest time she believed that nothing could possibly bother her, for she didn't have enough of existence or humanity to be bothered by anything.

But this... Murder... Struck her like the horrible slaps her father would give her.

“No...” She curled up tightly and brought her hands to her ears. “Make it all go away!” No matter how hard she tried to block out the noise, she could hear every scream and explosion. “Please... Someone... Make it go away..."

**It's too late for that. Looks like you're out of luck, there's no one around but yourself. You're a bore though, you really should be enjoying this!**

* * *

 

Something grabbed her, making her eyelids flying open in bewilderment. It was a hand, a human hand. It pulled her up with a rough jerk and she yelped with surprise.

“There it is. It's the one who pressed the button,” Said a large man gruffly. Her mind froze, he called her “it”. Not “she” or “her”... But “it”.

“It's _her_.”Another one said. She found herself steadying on slightly wobbling legs and met the two men's gazes. The dark glares that they gave her shouldn't have bothered her, but she found herself ready to freak out and break into tears.

 “Do you see this?” The bearded man close to her grabbed her face and turned it over so that she could see the whole room.

Her eyes widened at the gore and blood in front of her. The bloody chunks that were once human bodies littered the ground everywhere. Her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground, beginning to vomit. 

Her mouth, which was already filled with the vite taste of blood from where she had bitten the inside of her mouth till it bled, now tasted horrible as the vomit tainted her breath. 

“No time for that. You murderous thing.” She felt her long blonde hair be yanked upwards and the vomit that was starting to came out splattered onto her dress, releasing a shriek of pain.

“Please, just stop! Don't hurt me!” She pleaded. The men didn't pay attention to her though; they just grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.

“Stop your whining.” A man calmly said. “If you get upset. You'll be letting _her_ take over.” Still, Maya found herself continuing her attempts to squirm and wiggle out of the man's hold.

After a few minutes of the dreaded pacing, she couldn't take it anymore. She gasped and her vision blacked out for a moment. When her vision came back she noticed herself on the floor in front of the guy who had grabbed her. Her eyes widened. The guy was shaking, with bloody scratches along the arm he had grabbed her with. “Why you, damned thing!”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Please!” He ignored her. He only leaned down and grabbed her wrist with his un-bloodied hand before yanking her back up.

“Do that again, and I'll put you down on the spot.”

 _Put down?_ She thought, as she was dragged away further down the hallway. She had heard of these people. They weren't the scientists or workers seen on a day to day basis. These were the guards, the ones who stayed in the shadows and handled whatever was too messy for the scientists, and too shady for the workers.

The guards rarely showed themselves in the factory, so she had only heard of their existence. But these guys were definitely in front of her. And they were definitely as brutal as she heard they were.

The pathway they walked through now was starting to grow slightly familiar. Maya recognized it as the hall that led to the medical rooms. She had been here often enough for her checkups, although she never liked them.

But even now she knew that this wouldn't like this trip. She was no idiot, this wasn't a normal checkup, nor was she being checked for injuries. Maya's chest felt hollow, and she stiffened as she was walking. Something was going to happen, something not good.

Once they reached one of the medical rooms she was rushed to the table and hoisted up roughly. Maya didn't even have a chance to say anything as they tied her hands and feet to the table.

 “Hello Maya. Do you know why you're here?” Asked a voice. She tried to crane her neck upward to see the woman who was undoubtedly the doctor, but caught only a glimpse of bright green hair.

"No... I don't have a clue. I didn't do anything!”

“Calm down Maya. I'm afraid that even if you didn't do anything, it would have been _her_ that had done it. But don't worry.” She smiled. “You won't have to worry about it ever again after this.”

She felt her blood turn hot at that statement. It wasn't her! She shouldn't be punished! Her frustration must have spoken for itself, as one of the guards immediately restrained her.

With a fierce glare, she spoke. “Let me go, I didn’t do anything. I was being a good girl! It wasn't my fault!”

“Please.” Growled another person in the corner of the room. It was the other guard that had escorted her to this medical room. “A _HER_ being a good girl? Stop spewing lies.”

That's right... HER. It was short for Hereditary Evil Raiser. The syndrome was incredibly rare, but had incredible effects.

“They're not lies! I'm innocent, I wasn't the one who did this. Please let me go!”

Everyone believed the same thing. No one trusted someone with HER. No matter how kind or friendly a victim of it was, because it was a silent agreement amongst all; A HER was a monster.

“Even more lies. Everyone knows how HER's work. Now shut your nasally mouth up.”

There were few symptoms of the syndrome. The primary defining characteristic was its cruelty. HER's had nothing but malice at the core, turning them into sadistic beings who enjoy spreading darkness.

“I'm sure you're damned mother or father had it too. I bet your entire cursed bloodline had it!” No one stopped the man's ranting, but probably because the other two adults in the room inwardly thought the same.

Now they were insulting her beloved parents! Both her mother, who had died so that she could be born, and my beloved father. As the name of the syndrome suggested, the condition could only be gotten through genes. However, neither of her parents had been recorded to have it.

“No... Insult me all you want!” She screamed back at them. “It's not my parent's fault I was born with it!”

Their patience was dead. She could see it in the doctor's eyes. The rope that was tying her arms to the table burned and cut into her pale arms as she worked to break them. But it was a vain attempt. The doctor walked over to her and smiled at her with long curly green hair.

“Now dear, it's alright. This injection will help you out,” She said, carrying a large needle in her hand. She drifted over to Maya with a peaceful expression and cleared away the tattered part of one of her sleeves. “After this you can rest and your other self will finally be quiet to everyone.”

Cold dread that was building solidified in her stomach. That's what this was. She made a mistake, and they would guarantee that it wouldn't happen again. Her family was all dead now as well, she wouldn't be missed or questioned after. “But- But it wasn't me! It was all her fault!”

She kicked out at the doctor, pushing the young woman back. Instantly she felt a stinging pain blossom on her cheek and the world swirled around her before her head landed on the rest of the table. “It's starting to rebel. Get the thing down!”

“It wasn't me though! It was the other me! Don't give me that injection, I don't need it. I can be a good girl!” She gasped. She pushed herself back up and stared pleadingly at the doctor in front of her. Who just stared back in a cheery but emotionless way.

“I'm sorry dear, but no one in here has any say in the matter. This was an order from the higher ups.” Her smile grew annoyingly larger. “Don't worry though! Know that your death means that this can't happen again!”

“No! It wasn't me!” She repeated. She had thought she was okay with this control over her life. But she was wrong. She never wanted this! “Don't give me this injection! I don't need it!” With a growl she started pushing away the doctor, before being restricted and stuck watching as the doctor stuck the needle in her. She felt the strength drain from her limbs and her other self cursing.

“It wasn't me.” She repeated again, weaker this time. She kept repeating herself, even though it grew fainter and pointless with each dying moment.

 

_Please... I don't want it..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment for constructive criticism if you'd like. I would enjoy it!


End file.
